


Exposed

by peachholic



Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black Feels, Siblings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: "You’ve been harassing girls with bad pick up lines."





	Exposed

"Look, Regulus," Narcissa broke the silence, resting her hand on his shoulder. "It’s okay if you want to be in a relationship too. Everyone goes through a time where they desperately search for _The One_."

"What are you talking about?" Regulus replied, confusion dusting his features.

"You’ve been harassing girls with bad pick up lines," Narcissa spoke, a hint of amusement coating her voice.

Regulus frowned. "That’s rubbish, I swear."

"Sirius--"

"Of fucking course," Regulus muttered under his breath, cutting his cousin off.

Sirius, that had been eavesdropping on them, couldn’t help the loud laughter that bubbled out of him.


End file.
